deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie vs Lyra
Description Yo-Kai Watch vs Pokemon!!! Which female protagonist with a cute mascot for their partner will win!? Fire vs Nature! Ghost vs Dinosaur! Country Bumpkin vs Pear Thing! Interlude Wiz: In your standard monster befriending RPG, the boy protagonist usually stands out as the canonical main hero. Boomstick: But that doesn't mean the female options don't rock too! Wiz: Katie Forester and Komasan, a girl and her Yo-Kai. Boomstick: And Lyra and Chikorita, a girl and her Pokemon. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win... A Death Battle. Katie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjvF62iNORo Wiz: In the bright, cheerful and quite average to be frank city of springdale lived a married couple, Rebecca and Jason Forester, and their daughter Katie. Boomstick: Katie was your average 11 year old, spending her time catching bugs and eating Ice Cream with her friends- Wait, this isn't average! This is privelage! When I was a kid, I would have to HUNT down food and kill my friends to get money! Wiz: No, you just had to walk through the woods to get to the Grocery Store and bet up a lot of kids. Boomstick: Who cares about the details. Wiz: I do. Anyways, one day Katie's adventurous spirit decided to kick in, and she decided to make her way up to the tall, wide forrest known as Mt. Wildwood. Boomstick: There, she found a capsule machine, and decided: "Hey! Maybe I can get a gumball outta this!"... Spoiler alert, she didn't. Wiz: Instead inside was a rock capsule which contained the Slippery Tribe Yo-Kai known as Whisper. Whisper is a butler of sorts, and as thanks for Katie freeing him, he gave her the Yo-Kai Watch, allowing her to see Yo-Kai, and becoming her servant. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcmG_3oXcMQ Boomstick: And so Katie went on a silly yet challenging adventure, finding Yo-kai, befriending them, and defeating the ones that were big threats to Springdale. Wiz: And of course, Katie is quite the athletic kid. She can run faster then a car on her bicycle, carry a gigantic Mirror with the help of a cat and can knock out Yo-Kai with a smack from a club given to her by the Yo-Kai Hovernyan. Boomstick: But still, it's gotta be pretty difficult to fight GHOSTS with a club, right? Wiz: Indeed. So, to help her, Katie needed a Yo-Kai that could fight by her side with everything it had, seeing as Whisper is- Boomstick: A huge pussy. Wiz: Right... Anyways, the Yo-Kai she ended up befriending that became her partner was... The Charming Tribe Yo-Kai and Country Bumpkin, Komasan. Komasan: Oh ma swirls!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7N36KkASlc4 Wiz: A Rank D Yo-Kai and a Fire Attribute, this little komainu with fiery eyebrows may not look like much, but with proper training and a few items, he's quite the force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: Quick question, what's a Komainu? Wiz: A japanese lion dog guardian spirit. Boomstick: Neat. Anyhow, Komasan's basic attacks are quite... basic. His first attack is Punch, where he sends hist fist flying at the opponent. Next is Blaze, where he creates a bluefireball and sends it hurdling towards his enemies. And, if Komasan decides to inspirit you, you'll become ingulfed in flames every now in then, causing major damage. Wiz: Though he's done great things, he's also very weak, considering he's a Rank D Yo-Kai. WIP Lyra Fight Results Category:'Pokemon vs Yo-Kai Watch' themed Death Battles Category:"Trainer and Companion" themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Komaokura Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies